The Witch King
by Krichard
Summary: A warrior witch, leading her coven to regain their lost land. A prince of a ravaged kingdom threatened by enemy forces. Their path led different ways. They are natural enemies. Yet their souls have been bonded at first sight.
1. 1

'The witch king.'

All characters in the following story belongs to Sarah J. Mass

Written by: Krichard.

 **Chapter 1**

Even though Manon is an immortal, she couldn't stand another minute of bickering in the aerie as the rest of the thirteen tried to manage discipline. Things were getting out of control because of the last explosion that burnt a third of the keep.

Not only that it brought panic to the witches, the duke is furious about the loss of the yellow-legs and wants more covens. This time, he wants an even bigger coven, a black-beak coven. Manon also received a letter from her grandmother that promised lashing if she doesn't provide what the duke asks for.

She can't take any of this anymore. Enough.

She decided to take Abraxos to hunt. Maybe she could think of a solution when she's out of this shit hole.

Asterin -her second didn't even notice her absence.


	2. 2 - 3

**Chapter 2**

The woman was stroking the large beast beside her, it's snout in a mound of wildflowers.

Not a woman. A witch.

And he knew her name.

The wyvern took one look at him and buried it's head back in.

"Useless beast, the least you could do is growl at him" said Manon, her hair unbound swaying in the midnight breeze. Even as she said it, a faint smile tagged at her lips. Manon then turned to face him, black eyes littered with gold.

"Hello there, princeling." Manon said, her eyes glittering under the moonlight. She must have sensed his presence minutes ago.

After Chaol departed to find the Torre Cesme with Nyrsyn, Dorian was left alone with no one to talk to. And with chaos now taking control of Rifthold more than him, Dorian decided to go into the forest to relieve him of his kingly duties.

He brought no guards or weapons with him on this journey. Not like he needed them anyway, not with the power coursing through his veins. He was nearing the clearing where he first saw the witches and the wyverns when he still had that collar on his through when he spied the wing leader and her wyvern.

He'd had never seen anyone so stunning.

He cursed himself. Too soon. It was too soon. What he had with Sorscha was too fresh in his mind. Even if day after day passes by, and all the memories are slowly coming back, his memories of the time he spend with Sorscha is fading away. He doesn't have any portraits or letters or any record of Sorscha. The medical wing was destroyed during the fight. He searched the whole castle, informed everybody, and still, there wasn't anything that will remind him of her. Only his dark memories, and the horrible feeling of guilt that he couldn't safe her. He is stupid of just thinking of another woman when his mind is filled with memories of the dead girl that loved him.

But he couldn't deny what he felt when those eyes bore into him with what looked like amusement and hunger.

"And hello to you too, witching.'' Dorian replied, a slow smile spreading.

Manon stood and stared at the pale band of skin around his neck where the wyrdstone collar had been.

"I see that Her Majesty has finally freed you from the Valg." -She stepped closer, "Do you still wish for death? "

Death would have been a mercy while that collar was around him, but with his father dead, with this new war coming against Perrigton, he cannot afford to die now.

But he dared to say: "If it were by your hands, then maybe I'll gladly embrace it." The prince grinned, waggling his brows.

Manon looked like she fought the urge to roll her eyes as she said:" Well, you seem to be just fine, Dorian. Care to explain what you're doing in the forest in the middle of the night?"

Dorian. His name. It was like a caress to his skin coming from her.

"Just taking a walk, you know, enjoying the weather. I would be honored if you would keep me company. Just for a little while?'' –he gave her the most genuine smile he could master.

"I have no time to entertain mortals princeling''. She began to walk away to her mount.

"wait. Hey! Manon! "-yelled Dorain

Manon stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around around.

"Are you going to come again?''

She stood there for a moment, face impassive. Then she said: ''who knows, come find me and you'll see.''

She mounted, and murmured to the scarred wyrern, more gently than he expected, ''Let's go ,Abraxos''.

And before they took off, Dorian could have sworn that when Abraxos turned to meet him, there was knowing look in his eyes.  
He stood there and watched as the wing leader flew away and somehow, he knew that he must find her again.

As he made his way back to Rifthold, he found that he completely forgot about his horse and it had fled far from the beating wings.

 **Chapter 3**

The sky was unusually clear from the fog that always surrounded the keep. It made Manon fly back to Morah much easier.

The moment she landed, Asterin stormed to her, eyes filled with rage, Sorrel at her heels.

''Where the hell were you?''- Asterin demanded.

Manon was aware that she was in the wrong here, But she couldn't stop the rage from coming.

''Its not your place to question me, **_second_**. And if you dare ever use that tone again-''

Manon didn't finish her sentence because Asterin took her hand and squeezed it gently.

Manon was so shocked, she froze.

''We were worried, Manon. I was worried. With all the chaos going on here, and then you suddenly disappear without a trace. We thought the duke had something to do with it until he demanded to summon you. We were already saddling to lead a search party when you landed.'' Silver lined Asterin's eyes. All the rage earlier had vanished.

''I'm sorry for yelling at you'' said Asterin. ''But please, at the very least, inform me when you are about to go out by yourself.''

''She's right, Manon''-Sorrel said from behind Asterin.''We wouldn't be able to bear it if we lost our wing leader. The thirteen shall never be the same without you.'

Manon was dumbstruck. She hadn't expected for even Sorrel to express herself. Sorrel- her third, who is stone cold.

Manon mentally shook herself. ''Very well, I promise. I was just out for a bit of fresh air''.-Manon squeezed back Asterin's hand.

Asterin then blinked her tears away and said:''The Duke is waiting for you. Let's not make him more mad the he already is.''

Manon simply nodded and walked down from the aerie to the Duke, her second and third in row.

She could still feel the warm imprint of her cousins hand when she held her.

To be continued…


	3. 4-5-6

**Chapter 4**

Manon didn't tell anyone about the prince.

Not the prince, the king of Adarlan, now that the old king is dead.

It's not like she wanted to hide their meeting, but she shouldn't talk about her personal life. She's a wing leader after all. She doesn't need to fill in her life with her coven.

But things are changing.

Maybe it's time for the thirteen to change too.

Manon was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling when Asterin came in.

Her second always comes to her room in the middle of the night to give reports on the duke, the covens and the rest of the Valg princes.

Today Asterin came surprisingly early. There wasn't any trace of tears from a few hours ago. Though her eyes had a little flicker of light ,the one that she has when she flies on the wyvern.

Asterin quickly informed Manon that everything in the keep remains the same. The duke is still furious about the loss. The witches of the rest of the covens are still panicked but are kept in line.

Usually, after the report, Asterin just left. But this time, her second continued to stand and stare at the wing leader.

Manon started to feel something that mortals would call awkwardness. It didn't help that Manon was naked.

Asterin noticed that too.

'Um… I should go…Hmm…Sorry. Good night,cousin.'

Her second was already at the door when Manon said: 'wait.'

Asterin looked over her shoulder.

'Thank you for today. For…for what you did.''

The second slowly smiled.

'It's an honor to serve you, Manon. Good night.'

And with that, Asterin left the room.

...

As Asterin closed the door to Manons room, she recounted Manon's flushed face, glazed eyes, and the rapid heartbeat so loud even Asterin heard it, a smile creped up to her face. It would seem there's something Manon is still hiding.

Asterin barely held herself from asking what had happened with Manon, but when her cousin's ready, she'll confide to her by herself.

 **Chapter 5**

'Majesty?'

He couldn't get his mind out of the encounter with the wing leader. Day and night, her voice penetrates his thoughts whenever he least expects it. Even now when what remains of his court and the ambassadors of the other nations gather in the old throne room of the stone castle.

 _'_ _Dorian'_

He shook his head trying to clear his mind to focus on the group now gathered in front of him.

'Your Majesty!'

Dorain looked up. A small man with bushy brown and mustache was squeaking something.

'KING DORIAN!'

'Yes, Fizzie?' replied Dorain lazily. The little man's face almost exploded with rage. He hated when someone addresses him as Fizzie even though it's his given name all around the court. His real name is Fizzle Marcell. He prefers to be called: 'Master Marcell'.

Dorian was well aware of that. But he enjoyed irritating this man and look at the crimson that slowly rises from his neck to his bald head.

Fizzle Marcell clenched his short, chubby fists.

'It's Fizzle, your Majesty. My king, did you hear what I said earlier?' –said Marcell.

Dorain lifted a brow and said mockingly: 'Did I hear what now, Fizzie?'

The reset of the people gathered in the throne room couldn't help but chuckle at the small, rat like man. Marcell made a good show of trying to calm himself by breathing and visibly counting to ten.

'I'll just jump right to the point then, your Majesty.' the man said, 'We believe that marriage with the daughter of another kingdom should further prove your goodwill towards the newly freed nations and the rest of the continent and Wednlyn. That is of course, your choice, Your Majesty.'Marcell narrowed his eyes at Dorian-'But we urge you to at least consider it. Although the Queen of Fenharrow has borne no daughter and with princess Nehemia assassinated in this very castle.'

 _Nehemia._

He had completely forgotten about her. There was a pang in his chest. Guilt. He regrets not paying attention to her. He doesn't even know what's her favorite color, or flower, or anything else about her. He was so focused on the competition and Aelin that he didn't throw a second glance at Nehemia.

Marcell continued. 'There are still many suitable suitors to choose from. However, only one has sent us a request to court you. Princess Auriane Lunaris of Melisande.'

'I'm not interested in getting married with anyone any time soon. So don't bother yourselves with all the useless talk.'-said Dorain.

'But your Majesty. Please consider it. You are young and handsome. And princess Auriane is a perfect match for you. Just give it a chance, my lord.'-begged Marcell.

'I said no, Feziie. Don't let me repeat myself'-replied Dorian annoyingly.

'My Kind, princess Auriane-'

'That's enough!'-shouted Dorian. The moment Dorian shouted, Marcell was pushed to the wall by an invisible force when Dorian slammed his hand on the throne. The chair itself shattered and shattered and the floor beneath it cracked forming a cobweb structure.

The throne room was dead silent. Everybody was hodling their breath.

Fear. They feared him. All of them.

Dorian slowly stood up and said in a really calm voice.

'Dismissed' and then, the kind of Adarlan strode out of the throne room.

What have I done?

What have I done?

I'm just making them fear me.

I'm just like my father.

 _'_ _You're nothing like your father'-_ Aelin's voice echoed through his head.

When he finally cleared his thoughts, he found himself outside the large oak doors of the library.

 **Chapter 6**

Auriane Lunaris.

Dorian was sitting on the floor of the royal library going through the family tree of Lunarises. There wasn't any pictures of the princess Auriane but from all the rumors and reports from Melisande describe her as a beautiful, talented, gentle, simply as perfect as a woman can be.

And this is the woman that Dorian is pushed to marry.

He cursed himself.

Not only he can't seem to forget Sorcha and everything between them. He also keeps thinking about the witch- Manon. And his court also is rushing him into marrying this princess from another country. Maybe to control him from her. Ha. Like that's going to work.

And he thought that he loved Celeana so fiercely.

The last time he dined with Aelin, she toasted: 'To a better world.'

Can he think of his own happiness when the world that he knows turned upside down?

Maybe he just should marry this Auriane and let everything flow it's never had any luck with the women he loved anyway. Aelin wasn't the one he thought she would be. Sorcha was murdered by his won father. And even though he couldn't deny that he was attracted to Manon, she still is and will be an immortal. Shes a witch. And she doesn't seem to be interested in him.

All the time they talked, she just looked at him like a peace of meat or just made fun of him.

Dorian closed the book and rubbed his temples.

He's going to invite this Melisande princess for a few weeks just to get to know each other or else his ministers will practically suffocate him with their complains. And he will go for a walk just to clear his head.

With that decision, Dorian strode out of the library with a small hope that he might stumble up on Manon again.

To be continued...


	4. 7

**Chapter 7**

Manon didn't even know why she even bothered coming back. But something about this place soothed her.

Abraxos landed right at the end of the cliff. Manon looked down and saw the water still filled with piles off white pillars and stones of the ancient temple. Memories of the last events that happened here flashed through her mind.

This is the place where she almost died. The place where the queen of Terrasen saved her life. Her mind wondered to Aelin Ashryver Galathynius while Abraxos was bathing in the sunlight, rolling in the grass, obviously enjoying the moment.

Manon sighed and went to sit near her wyvern.

'I wouldn't even be surprised if you just start singing.'-said Manon.

Abraxos looked at her with eyes filled with pure joy, Manon chuckled and lay down on the grass staring at the clear blue sky.

Some time passed as she heard Abraxos shifting himself. Manon got up on her elbows to find the king on the other side of the ravine, smiling. Pathetic.

'Enjoying the sun?'

'Go away, princeling.'

'I'm not a prince anymore, wing leader.'

'I don't care or bother with your statuses. You're just like any other mortal to me.'

Dorian's eye twitched, his smile grew wider.

'Statuses? You think the only thing I do everyday is sit on the throne and wait for people to kiss my ass?'

Manon laughed : 'What else can you do then?'

Dorian smirked, : 'Aside from pleasing women? I suppose I can hunt with you. I'm starving. Wouldn't mind a mountain goat. Care to join me?'

This has to be some kind of trick. Maybe he wants to capture her. Or maybe he's just really bored and tries to play a really dangerous game.

Going hunting? He must be really out of his mind. Or just plain stupid.

 _Or maybe he just wants to spend some time with you._

Manon shoved the thought deep into her mind.

'You really want to hunt, princeling?'

'If you join me.'-replied Dorian.

Manon smiled at the cockiness in his voice. It's really hard to keep her ice-cold composure in front of the princeling, despite centuries of experiences. Maybe he thinks that his skill in attracting females is more powerful than he thought. If so, then he is truly pathetic. She'd love to see how this mortal of a couple of decades hopes to impress a witch with 300 years of hunting experience.

Manon jumped up from her place: 'Fine, let's hunt. Keep up and stay out of trouble. I'm not going to babysit your royal ass.'

Dorian sniggered: 'Don't worry witchling, I'm not some useless mortal that you think I am.'

 _Year right. Let's see about that._

 _..._

Dorian was thrilled to have someone to hint with him. Chaol was gone, and the guards are just going to let him win anyways.

He watched as the wing leader murmured a few words to her wyrern, took a few steps back then in a swift movement, ran and jumped across the fissure, landing on one knee in front of him.

She brushed herself and looked at him, smiling as if she'd already won.

'Let's go'

She was a blur as she moved past him.

'Hey, wait!' Shouted Dorian, as a smell of fresh air mixed with wild flowers hit him.

He was so surprised it was all he could do before he remembered he had magic now. He somehow managed to channel energy to his legs and caught up to her.

Manon swiveled her head around in shock, Dorian noted satisfyingly.

'How did you-'

'Keep your eyes ahead. You might hit a tree.'

Iron teeth gleamed as she grinned at him.

To be continued…


	5. 8

**Chapter 8**

The run went on for a couple of minutes. Manon sensed the power residing in him, although she didn't expect him to wield any magic.

It must be the power left from the Valg prince. He can't have magic. A king whose father banned magic and destroyed everything magical on this land for 10 years can't possibly have any magic.

 _Yet he's using it in front of you right now._

She didn't know that hunting this way would feel so exiting. Blood pounded through her as she races the prince through the woods.

About two miles on her right, Manon heard steps, light and swift. With her immortal ears, and decades of practice, she could detect it was a stag.

Manon flashed a smile to Dorian, which made him miss a step, trip and fall face first in to the ground.

She couldn't stiffen a laugh when she saw the flushed face of the King of Adarlan filled with leaves and dirt.

The wing leader made a sharp right and heard Dorian groaning and sprinting after her. He must have hurt himself.

Seconds past, and Dorian was already going on Manon.

Both of them were making such noise that the stag not fifty feet away was spooked and started running. Mao was about to jump on the stag when something or rather someone garbed her leg and pulled her backwards.

'Oh, no you don't'-shouted Dorian.

Manon ended up on her butt, dumbstruck that Dorian **_dared_** to pull her leg, keeping her away from her prey.

She stared at him.

 _Oh, he better run._

She snarled, iron nails out, and lunged at the king.

...

 _Oh boy. He regrets doing that now. Pulling her leg wasn't the smartest idea._

He started running as fast as he could when he saw the flash of hunger, anger and something like excitement. He wasn't sure.

Dorian ran for his life.

Within five seconds, Manon was already on him. They went down rolling on the ground. He tried to soften the landing by being beneath her, so she wouldn't hurt herself.

His body ached from the fall earlier and now, this rolling with Manon's nails digging into his shoulders that surely drew blood.

But he knew the wounds would heal fast with magic flowing through him so energetically.

Manon pinned Dorian with her knees and slashed her iron nails at his face. The movement was so fast, he barely blocked it with his hand. The next slash came, but he was ready. He made a magical shield to block it.

Manon's face showed that she was shocked. She didn't think he had such control with his magic.

While Manon was still distracted, he took the advantage and rolled on top of her,

She yelped, totally surprised. He used his whole body to pin her, his hands pinning hers. He could feel every curve of her body against his. Dorian quickly dismissed that thought.

He'd won.

Damn, she looks so so pissed.

'What do you think you're doing?' Manon snarled at his face. 'I didn't expect you to be the type to use cheap tactics.' Oh boy. He's really in for it now.

'What do you think? There were no rules about leg grabbing.'

For a moment, a gleam of amusement swept through her eyes.

'You know what I think? I think the stag is too bothersome to chase. You're my prey now.' She slowly smiled at him, her iron teeth gone. Dorian's head spinned. She's gorgeous. Why doesn't she smile more?

 _I have to make her smile more._

She suddenly shifted her weight and threw him of herself.

 _Damn it. THAT'S why she smiled. She knows how it affects me._

She is standing at a tree now, lazily leaning on it. Casually picking at her nails like nothing happened. Though her flushed face couldn't fool him.

He decided to remain where he was thrown, which is on the dirt.

'So, I'm your prey now?' Smirked Dorian. 'Not like you can catch me, but you can try.'

Dorian hoped to provoke her and hopefully pin her down again. But she just remained where she stood, like she didn't hear him.

'Witchling? Are you tired already?'-still. No response.

 _Maybe she's offended?_

Dorian got up and walked to Manon, leaning on the other side of the tree.

'Witchling. You can't just suddenly ignore me.'

Manon slowly, very slowly turned to face him.

'Oh, I'm not ignoring you'-said the wing leader, trailing her index finger from his abdomen to his chest. Her eyes never leaving his.

He shivered as the finger grazed him. Manon turned to hold him to the tree lightly, her hands pinning his upper arms. Holy cow. He didn't know what to do. Usually he's the dominant one.

Dorian didn't even notice hot his hands automatically traveled to her waists, slowly circling his thumbs.

She leaned in even closer, pinning her body with his.

Their faces were inches away. He could smell the fresh dirt that was on her, the wildflowers she was lying on before they went out for the hunt. And of course, her unique smell that reminds him of the wind and fresh air.

She leaned forward, looking at his lips then back at his eyes.

Her hand went to his face, cupping his right cheek, her thumb caressing the lower lip while biting her own. The gold in her eyes sparkled.

Dorian closed his eyes, slightly cocking his head. But his lips didn't meet hers.

Instead, he felt a prick of pain on his left ear. The feel of her teeth and tongue slowly teasing him made him groan.

'I win'- whispered Manon hoarsely. Dorian's eyes flew open.

 _WHAT? This was all a game to her! Oh, beautiful, wicked thing._

She pushed herself away from his chest. Her face filed with triumph.

 _She didn't win. Not yet._

Dorian refused to let go of her waist. He pulled her closer and turned so that she was against the tree trunk. The impact wasn't hard but it sure surprised Manon to let her guard down for half a second.

That's all he needed. Dorian lunged at her neck.

...

Even for her- an immortal, the movement was too swift. She hadn't expected this. The king doesn't seem to stop surprising her.

She was pinned to the tree trunk when she felt his warm breath.

'Not yet.' Dorian breathed.

She then, felt his soft, warm lips on her neck. She lost track of time until his hands slowly travelled south to her behind. Manon pushed Dorian away. Her face burning.

 _She wasn't the only on who suffered from this. Dorian was slightly panting._

No one had ever made her feel so angry and wanted at the same time. Ever. This is so confusing.

From afar, Abraxos roar filled the forest.

Dorian's head swirled to that direction.

'We should go back.'

 _Does he ever shut his stupid mouth?_

'Don't tell me what to do.'-snapped Manon. But she went into that direction anyway.

Upon their return to the drop, they found Abraxox on their side of land.

Dorian looked around.

'Where's my mount?'

At that, Abraxox made a sound like a burp. He looked at Dorian guiltily and seemed to say : _what? I was hungry._

Manon roared with laughter at the dismay on Dorian's face.

'Serves you right, you arrogant baffoon.' She hopped onto Abraxox's saddle. 'Time to go back.'

'How am I suppose to get back?'-shouted Dorian.

'You have magic, fly or something.'Manon told him. She was extremely satisfied as Abraxox took off.

To be continued…


	6. 9

**Chapter 9**

Manon was glad to be up in the air. She welcomed the cold rush of air the evening air that surrounded her.

But her face was still burning. Her heartbeat was still wild and her body heated. The small part of her neck tingled at the thought of Dorian.

This has to stop.

She needs to take control.

This was some kind of mortal nonsense.

She's never going to see this king anymore. She has a job. A duty to her kind. This thing with Dorian, whatever it may be has to stop immediately.

For the rest of the flight, Manon tried to calm her mind and heart. By the time she landed in the keep, her face was cold and bored. A face of a wing leader.

Sorrel and Asterin were in a discussion when they saw Manon walk toward them.

Sorrels eyes widened slightly.

"What?"- asked Manon.

"Nothing."-replied the third.

"What took you so long?"-interrupted Asterin

"I can't take a break?"-snapped Manon

The movement was barely visible, but Manon caught it anyway as Sorrel nudged Asterin with her elbow.

Asterins mouth opened slightly ,making her look like a teenage girl.

"Of course you can. Sorry to question you, wing leader."-replied Asterin

Something's wrong.

Her second and third were suddenly cheerful. They had an amusing glimpse in their eyes. And their body language vibrated with positivity. Sorrel- a witch made of stone actually cracked a smile.

"What's so funny?"-ask Manon, voice impatient.

"Nothing."- answered Sorrel immediately avoiding Manon's eyes.

'I would have taken a much longer _walk_ if I were her. Don't you agree Sorrel?"-Asterin said.

They actually have the nerve to giggle like a bunch of little girls in front of her. Manon felt her face get hot with annoyance and anger.

Sorrel stiffened her laugh when she saw Manons stare.

The wing leader took a step closer to Asterin, their noses almost touching.

"What's so funny , ** _second_** _?_ "

Asterin's face fell from the smile she had less then a second ago.

"Nothing's funny, cousin. We apologize for our childish behavior. Please forgive us."- replied Asterin with a stoned face.

Manon wasn't satisfied by the answer but decided not to push on it. She turned away when Asterin cleared her throat.

"As your second, I advice you to take a break from your duties and rest in your chambers to check for some.. Um.. injuries."

Manon faced her second.

"What injuries?"

Asterins eyes flashed with amusement. The wing leader would have punished her, if her second hadn't suddenly stepped forward closing the space between them. She then wrapped her scarf that she now wears in this weather on Manons neck.

This gesture was foreign. No one ever shared or put on any clothing on Manon. Asterin adjusted the scarf while Manon stood planted to the ground looking at her cousins face.

"This should hide the scratch."-said Asterin.

With that her second and third bowed their heads and went to the dining hall. Manon was too stunned to say anything back. So, she simply went back to her chambers.

As the wing leader climbed the stairs, she couldn't help but touch the soft material of the scarf that was now around her neck, warming her. It smelled like her second. Why does Asterin keep doing these things showing care. No one ever cared for Manon. She doesn't even know what is care. Is her cousin trying to bond the relationship between them?

And Sorrel? The witch that is made of stone. Manon rarely sees her third smile unless it's a smirk of victory or the deadly smile that they all have before they mount their wyverns. In face, now that Manon thought of it, she never saw Sorell laugh or smile at a joke.

This is odd. Everything is turning upside down. Manons head is filled with all different kinds of thoughts when she reached her chambers and stormed to the bathing room.

The witch stopped in front of a giant mirror. The scarf looked so foreign around her neck, it was too odd to look at own reflection. She didn't look like herself. Even though it was just a simple scarf, Manon looked different. She always knew she was beautiful, not of selfishness but because beauty is a dangerous weapon that served right all these decades. But still, with all this dirt, her appearance was still attractive.

Asterins scarf.

She said it would hide her injuries. But Manon wasn't injured. Come to think of it, she wasn't even scratched. Dirty yes, but injured?

The wing leader slowly took off the scarf. Then her tunic. She was standing in her undergarments staring at her own reflections.

She scanned perfectly shaped body, covered in old scars when her eyes caught a little bruise on her neck. That's odd. She doesn't remember being hit.

She stepped closer to the mirror examining the injury. Manon trailed her fingers on the mark.

 _It doesn't even hurt._

 _It's just a hickey then._

 _Wait._

 _A hickey?_

 _A HICKEY?_

 ** _How dare he_** _. How_ _ **dare**_ _he leave a mark on me?_

 _He's going to pay for this._

And yet even as she thought this, something nagged at her mind. The covens. They will see this and humiliate the Thirteen without stopping. Damn that mortal arrogant buffoon and damn Asterin and Sorrel for…

Manon gripped the scarf.

..for protecting her from the other witches and having enough respect to keep quiet about it. She lifted the scarf to smell the scent of her cousin. Ember, sunflower and curiously jasmine.

Manon went to bed that night with the scarf around her dreaming of being lost in bright green eyes.


	7. 10

Chapter 10

It was dusk when Manon put on her tunic and braided back her hair. She decided to train the wyverns today. They needed to learn to fight together as a team.

Manon chose a tunic with a high neck today to cover the stupid bruise from yesterday. Memories with Dorian rushed back to her mind. She quickly pushed them away.

 _I need to focus on the coven today._

Manon walked to the aerie to see her Thirteen whispering and chuckling among themselves. At the sight of their Wing Leader, the Thirteen went rigid and quieted all conversation.

Manon knew what the conversation was about and glared at sorrel and Asterin. Sorrel's eyes were examining the floor like it was the most interesting thing she's ever seen.

Asterin tried avoiding her cousin's eyes, which didn't work, for Manon stood directly in front of her second, only inches away from her face.

"Report"-hissed Manon.

"All our wyrerns are saddled and ready to take off. We wait your command, Wing Leader."- replied Asterin with confidence.

Manon turned to the door when Asterin said: "Of course, we don't need to go if you have other business to attend to."

Fast as lightning, Manon gauged four lines on her cousins face.

"You are to speak to me in private at dawn. Let _that_ be a reminder."

The gashes on Asterins face started instantly bleeding.

Manon then turned and left the chamber.

Two hours later, her coven was slick with sweat from training with their wyverns.

The Thirteen are faster, better and deadlier.

With magic roaming in our veins again, the wyverns and the countless training, our enemies won't stand a chance.

Manon was swinging Wing cleaver when her shadows approached her.

"We have company"-said Lin.

Vesta looked at the near by balcony where the yellow legs were standing, watching with sneers on their faces. Iskra was most prominent, staring directly into Manons eyes with promise of misfortune.

Asterin joined Manon's side.

"This was supposed to be a private session." – Said Manon with calm rage.

"It seems the duke decreed that all witch covens are to come and observe the Thirteen to get some experience" – Petra- the Blue-blood heir, said from behind Manon at the aerie's door. "Although all it seems to do is give the Yellow-legs a better idea on how to dispose of you."

"Thank you for your concern, Petra. But I think the Thirteen can take good enough care of itself. "- Manon said icily.

"I just thought you might find the information useful" –Petra replied politely. "Good luck " And with that, she left.

As much as the Thirteen are powerful, they are not without fault. Manon scowled as she was forced to cope to this new arrangement. Maybe she should have a word with the Duke and the Matrons. Or she could gut Iskra ' _ **accidentally**_ **'** just to warn the yellow legs.

But for now, her witches need rest. And she didn't feel like training with this audience now glaring at her, hoping to penetrate a hole through her back.

The Wing Leader called off the training.

It was almost dawn when Asterin came to Manon's room.

"You called for me"- Asterin said. Not a question. Brave.

Manon went to the door to find Sorrel standing guard outside as usual.

"Get me some ice."

The Third nodded and obeyed without surprise as if she expected this.

Manon closed the door and rested her forehead on the door.

"What were you thinking?" asked the heir, her voice barely audible-" I can't afford to be mocked by my coven. You know that well enough"

Asterin remained silent.

The Wing Leader turned to face her cousin.

"Look at me. "

Her second lifted her face. Her eyes were filled with shame and guilt that seemed to say ' _I'm sorry._ '

There was a knock on the door. Sorrel's head popped into the room.

"The ice, Wing Leader."

"Bring it in."

Manon took the ice from Sorrels hands and walked towards Asterin.

The wing leader raised the pouch of ice and gently held it to her cousins wound.

"If you mock me in front of the coven again, I will be forced to punish you."

Asterin lifted her hand and held Manons. It was warm despite the fact that she was holding a bag of ice.

Manon looked into the face of her cousins who she has known for decades beyond count. Her second, who she trusts with her life.

Asterin was staring back, with that wild look she has when she flies on her mount. Her second was staring as if trying to memorize the face of her leader.

Manon was the first to break eye contact for she couldn't handle her rapid heartbeat anymore. The Wing Leader walked to her bed and picked up the neatly folded scarf.

"Thank you… for the scarf"

She handed the soft material to Asterin.

"No. Take it. It looks better on you."

Manon opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by Sorrel.

"It looks better on you, Manon"

"Please"- whispered Asterin with slight smile.

With slight hesitation, Manon laid the scarf on the bed and tried to dismiss the odd pleasure and warm feeling that started to swell in her chest.

A comfortable silence filled the room when Manon suddenly spoke up.

"We need rest. We all had a long day."

The two witches took the hint and were abou to leave the room when Manon said: "You can sleep here tonight."

Asterin and Sorrel exchanged a look.

Manon hurried to explain her absurd invitation: " I want the yellow legs to assume that we are planning some strategy which will make them stay away from us for a while."

Asterin grinned and agreed.

Sorrel just nodded like the explanation made total sense.

"I'll bath first"- said Manon and went to the bathing chamber.

When the Wing Leader came out, the two witches were already sleeping soundly under the covers. They looked so young and peaceful, Manon couldn't help but smile a little. Asterin and Sorrel had a respectful distance between them but they left a too huge space for Manon. When the Wing Leader crawled under the layers of blankets, she noticed that they were sleeping in a way that also was their ranks. First Manon, then Asterin, then Sorrel. First, second and Third. A wild fire between Stone and Ice. Manon drifted into a tired sleep with a slight smile on her face wondering why the witches didn't bother to take a bath before going to bed.

When the Wing Leader woke up the next morning, she was slightly confused about the bodies besides her.

 _You invited them last night, idiot._

Manon slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake her roommates. On her way to the bathing chamber she glanced back and at the sight of the bed, she caught her breath.

Asterin's head was on Sorrels shoulder. Her hand was thrown on the thirds abdomen while Sorrel hugged Asterin close to her body, their feet tangled.

Thei bodies tangled.

That is how a man and a woman would lay together. Manon had no idea. Not the slightest clue. How hadn't she noticed that earlier. The Wing Leader stood and gaped at the couple while these thoughts ran through her head.

Asterins eyes fluttered open and gazed sleepily and…and lovingly at Sorrels beautiful face. She then kissed the soft spot between Sorrels shoulder and neck and turned her head to see Manon staring. Their eyes held until Asterin sat up. Manon turned and strode to the Bathing chamber.

Leaning on the closed door, Manons head started spinning.

 _They are lovers. How could have I not noticed?_

 _Does the rest of the Thirteen know?_

Manon's mind was racing, thinking about any moment she might have shrugged off as simple duty of the two witches.

Sorrel always was supposed to be close to Asterin, for it's her duty. Though Manon never noticed their distance was lesser than expected.

Manon decided to face the witches, because she spend long enough time in the bathroom.

When the wing leader returned to the bedroom, the witches were already dressed. At the sight of the their heir, the second and third stood up from the bed.

"Manon, please. Let me explain."- began Asterin.

"Don't. I don't want to hear any explanations, nor excuses. I hope you both-she glanced at each of them in turn-know what you're doing"

"Manon, please. Listen."- Asterin began but was interrupted by Sorrel.

"Wing Leader. I need you to understand, that my duty is still to protect you first, as my heir. My … relationship with Asterin doesn't change that"- they shared a knowing look. " Both of our duties are still more important. We will never put your live before each other."

Manon looked at both of them. Faces flushed with shame. Bodies- rigid, standing as soldiers.

Manon realized that they were ready for whatever punishment she sent their way. The Wing Leader sighed deeply and went to the neatly made bed. She then flopped down on it and patted two spots on each side of her.

"Sit."

The witches looked shocked and confused but quickly obeyed.

The three of them sat in bed cross-legged on the bed in silence.

"How long has this been going on?"- Manon asked.

Asterin looked down at the bed sheets : "It started last year, when we first crossed the mountains to find men to satisfy our frustration. When I arrived I found that none of the men were to my liking. There were to coarse, too leery. And worse, they smell. I found Sorrel standing by herself. At first it was only until we can find a man good enough. But as time went on, we found that we were…unwilling to do so." Asterin looked up at Manon then back to the bed sheets, fidgeting.

Manon was confused of this revelation. this is going to affect the discipline of the Thirteen. Yet Manon couldn't stand to separate them, it was the first time Manon noticed Asterin made a face like that to someone. Manon sighed.

"We will end this"- said Sorrel, also looking at the bed sheets.

The room was silent for a long while when Manon spoke up hesitantly.

"Are you..happy?"

Asterin looked at Sorrel and saw Sorrel already looking back. Sorrel reached her hand and clasped it on Asterins.

Manon didn't miss anything.

"Yes"-whispered Asterin.

"We are"- said Sorrel.

Again. Silence followed.

Then Manon slowly smiled. Her smile was so genuine and sweet, Asterin and Sorrel couldn't help but smile back. They never saw that side of her. The soft, sweet, gentle side of her except when she was with Abraxox.

Now, three of them were smiling broadly at each other like schoolgirls.

"How does it..feel? To be with a woman?"

Asterin suddenly howled with laughter. "You really want to know?" Sorrel began blushing furiously.

"Maybe.. I should go"- suggested Sorrel, standing up.

Asterin pulled her back making the whole mattress bounce.

Sorrel's face was red as fire.

"Don't be coy ,Sora. She's just curious." Asterin tried but failed reassuring her partner.

Manon couldn't resist the pleasure of the thing she did next.

"Yes, _ **Sora**_. You wouldn't mind sharing would you?"- Manon cooed.

Sorrels face was nearly exploding. For the first time ever the witch made of stone is melting. What a pleasant sight, thought Manon.

Manon laughed at her thirds reaction and Asterin joined in, face slightly flushed as she realized what she said out loud.

"uuuuggggghhh…" grumbled Sorrel and fell face first into one of the pillows.

Manon was still giggling when Sorrel suddenly sat up. She jumped up Manon and pinned her to the bed. Asterin took one of Manons hands and helped Sorrel pin the Wing Leader, for she was trying to break free.

"Let go of me! What the hell is wrong with you two?"- Manon dug her iron nails into the witches but they didn't let go.

"You want to know what it's like to be with a woman?"- whispered Asterin near her ear.

"Let's see if you like it"- Sorrels hot breath caressed Manons other ear.

One of their hands traveled from Manons side hip to her inner thigh traveling south with slow round rotations. Another hand was caressing her stomach and going up and under her shirt. There were hot, fast breathing on her neck from both sides.

"Alright! Alright! Stop! "- Manon shouted trying not to giggle so hard.

The witches let go of the Wing Leader and rolled on the bed, hauling with laughter. They laughed even harder when they saw Manons annoyed bright red face and body covered in goose bumps.

"I'll gash you if you don't stop laughing." Manon said over the laughter.

The girls did try to suppress it but they were still bent over giggling with their mouths covered.

"Get out. Both of you. I don't want to see you again."

The witches left the room with giggles.


End file.
